Brain penetration of large molecule drugs is severely limited by the largely impermeable blood-brain barrier (BBB). Among the many strategies to overcome this obstacle is to utilize transcytosis trafficking pathways of endogenous receptors expressed at the brain capillary endothelium. Recombinant proteins such as monoclonal antibodies have been designed against these receptors to enable receptor-mediated delivery of large molecules to the brain. Strategies to maximize brain uptake while minimizing reverse transcytosis back to the blood, and to also maximize the extent of accumulation after therapeutic dosing have been addressed with the finding that antibodies with low affinity to BBB receptors offer the potential to substantially increase BBB transport and CNS retention of associated therapeutic moieties/molecules relative to typical high-affinity antibodies to such receptors (Atwal et al., Sci. Transl. Med. 3, 84ra43 (2011); Yu et al., Sci. Transl. Med. 25 May 2011: Vol. 3, Issue 84, p. 84ra44). However, those antibodies did not specifically bind to human and primate TfR.